Ultimate Battle Tournament
by Kuroui
Summary: My submission to Vineman's Ultimate Battle Tournament. Details inside first chapter. NOT ALL SUBMISSIONS ARE Claymore/DBZ!
1. Details and Summary

Here are the details to this crossover

Vineman, a fellow writer, is hosting a tournament with 16 competitors.

I am one of those competitors. We verse each other with one Canon character from any book/game/anime/manga etc. Our submissions could be visual art/animations/fanfics and etc.

Our audience votes for the best one in each round and the one with the most votes wins the round and moves one. The same happens next round with a new opponent and so on. You get the picture.

I will be putting my submissions here, however, not all battles will be crossovered with DBZ. My first round is with DBZ characters and that is why this is posted under Claymore/DBZ. (Or until I lose XD)

Well enjoy! There is going to be a link to vineman's DeviantArt where the tourney is taking place!

Vote for me if you want to Xp

* * *

><p>My 1st Battle: Team Kurouixkagami (me) VS Team Mihonosaka<p>

PS. Did I mention my Canon character was Teresa? *wink*


	2. My 1st Battle

**Ultimate Battle Tournament**

**Round 7: 1st Battle**

**Team Kurouixkagami**

**V.S**

**Team Mihonosaka**

**Team Kurouixkagami - Canon: Teresa (Claymore) OC: Kuroui**

**Team Mihonosaka - Canon: Yamcha (GBZ) OC: Arisa Ariyoshi**

Upon a beach of an isolated land in another world, two Z fighters laid unconscious. When they woke they would surely be confused as to where they were. The land looked just like any other. Trees, a desert down south, frozen wasteland in the north... But this island was unique as the island was in the shape... Like a giant cross. They would not know this however. When the Z fighters awoke they undoubtedly would go to find someone to direct them and inform them of where they were. However, there is more to this island than it appears. MUCH more, and if the Z fighters are not careful they will lose their lives.

To the Yoma

* * *

><p>"Owww" Yamcha groaned as he sat up holding his head. Looking around he realized he was on a beach but he had no idea how he had gotten there. He spotted Arisa not too far from him. "Hey! Arisa wake up!" he called<p>

Arisa's eyes fluttered open and she said up with a wince. "Yamcha?" She looked at her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"I don't know" he stood looking around the small beach that they laid upon. "The last thing I remember was heading for Master Roshi's place when we got caught in a storm. After that…. Nothing"

"Same here" Arisa hopped to her feet dusting herself off. "So… what should we do?"

"I guess finding someone first would be the best idea" Yamcha scanned the area again "This place… I have a bad feeling for some reason" he mumbled

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing" he smiled widely. "Let's go" He began walking away from the beach they were on and towards the thick trees behind them.

"What? Wait!" Arisa scrambled after him. As she caught up she asked "So where are we headed?"

"I dunno" he grinned

"What? How-" she stopped and simply decided to sigh. Yamcha laughed at her earning a slap to his arm. He grinned and put his arms up in a surrending manner.

When the two fighters both heard a rustle in the trees to the left of them, they froze and tensed turning to face a figure that stumbled out of the thicket.

"Oh" the young man blinked. He observed the two for a moment before smiling. "You must be travelers from the south!"

Yamcha blinked "Uhh actu- UGH!" He clutched his side as Arisa elbowed him roughly.

Arisa smiled at the young man "Yes we are"

"Ah I knew it. You have some strange clothing. Are you perhaps looking for a town?"

"We are. If you could kindly lead us to one, we would be extremely grateful"

"Oh of course"

Suddenly there was a clang of metal and a swoosh. The Z-fighters blinked to see a female with blond hair and silver eyes standing between them and their guide. She wore metal pauldrons on her shoulders, along with wrists guards, ankle guards, metal vambraces and a sword sheathe for two with a cape. She held a massive sword in her hand.

Before either fighter could ask who she was the guide stepped back fear dancing across his face. "C-Claymore!" The next moment a thin line appeared through the center of him and in another moment he split in half, blood spewing.

Arisa screamed and Yamcha growled

"You monster! You killed him!" He lunged

"W-wait Yamcha!" Arisa reached for her friend

"Wolf Fang Fist!"

The female warrior's looked a bit surprised and flipped back away from him. "What in interesting human. To attack someone of my race"

"You killed him!" Yamcha drew back his hands

She raised a brow "Have you not noticed? He was a Yoma"

Yamcha ignored her and took his fighting stance facing her sideways; his legs spread apart and first to fingers curled one arm out in front of him, one behind. "I'm going to make you pay!"

The warrior raised her sword. "You are an interesting human. Not only do you have no fear of me, you are trying to fight me. Either you are very brave, or just very stupid. It does not matter however, as a weakling like you could ever touch me"

Yamcha grit his teeth in anger and formed a ball of Ki in his palm. "I'll show you weak! Spirit Ball!" He shot his palm forward and the ball of Ki flew towards the silver-eyed warrior.

Her eyes widened ever so slightly before she jumped to the side. "You..." She never finished her though as Yamcha flicked his fingers to the left and the Spirit Ball once more flew towards the warrior. She jumped over the Spirit Ball and looked at Yamcha with a frown. "You aren't a regular human..."

She took a step forward as Yamcha blinked. The next thing he saw was a massive sword swinging towards him. Suddenly he was looking at the sky as Arisa tackled him down.

"That's it! Bring it!" Arisa jumped to her feet and formed a Destructo Disk flinging it at the warrior who jumped over it.

"You as well? What are you?" She questioned

"What the hell are YOU?" Yamcha glared standing.

Arisa's eyes narrowed as the Destructo Disk flew back at the warrior.

The silver-eyed slayer heard a whizzing sound and turned around just at the Disk neared.

"Go to hell!" Arisa screamed. However, her eyes flew wide open when the warrior was shoved out of the way by a cloaked figure and Arisa cancelled the Destructo Disk before it but herself in half.

The silver-eyed warrior glared at her saviour. "Who are you?"

"No one you need to be concerned about, Teresa of the Faint Smile" was the reply.

Teresa stood and promptly flicked the hood off the mysterious new arriver. Yamcha's jaw dropped seeing a silver eye.

She has a metal mask covering her neck and face from the nose down. Her blond hair had long bangs which covered most of the left side of her face obscuring her left eye from sight. Being about 5'7 in height, she was about 3 inches shorter than Teresa.

"Another of those slayers?" Yamcha growled and drew back his hands.

The motion went seemingly unnoticed by the silver-eyed slayers.

"Who are you?" Teresa questioned once more pointing her sword at the new arrival.

The latter in turn sighed. "Kuroui. Copycat Kuroui you may call me"

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-..."

The warriors turned to face the two Z-fighters and their eyes widened seeing a glowing blue light in both of their hands.

"HA!" They released their Ki in unison and the silver-eyed warriors leapt to the side as the Twin Kamehameha attack ripped through the trees and ground.

Both warriors' eyes widened and they looked at each other before briefly nodding coming to an agreement. They charged at the Z-fighters.

"Quicksword" 'Copycat' Kuroui murmured as she used the famous technique.

"That was Irene's technique!" Teresa's eyes widened.

"I'm not called Copycat for nothing" she merely stated.

The next few minutes were filled with little talking as the four were locked in battle. Teresa versus Yamcha and Arisa versus Kuroui.

"Neo Wolf Fang Fist!"

"Destructo Disk!"

The two Z-fighters unleashed their Ki driven techniques which the slayers were unable to comprehend and fought merely with their large, wide and long Claymores. However, their sword skills were inhuman and the Z-fighters unused to fighting opponents with large weapons were having a difficult time just as the silver-eyed warriors were with the Z-fighters.

After a while Yamcha - whose frustration was building up - snapped.

"DAMMIT! Why the hell are YOU-" he pointed vigorously to Kuroui, "Helping HER?"

"You attacked her for no reason. That is why. I feel a duty to help my brethren" the small warrior replied.

"NO REASON? SHE KILLED SOMEONE!"

The two warriors looked at each other. Then an expression of understanding came across their faces.

"You haven't realized?" Teresa raised a brow

"Realized what?" Yamcha shouted.

In turn Teresa pointed behind him. The two Z-fighters turned.

"What the-" Yamcha reeled.

Arisa covered her mouth in shock. "Wh-what isi-"

"You two aren't from around here are you?" Kuroui questioned

"N-no, we don't know how we got to this land" Arisa stammered.

"Then let me educate you. That is a Yoma" Teresa nodded at the dead creature that once posed as a human, now surrounded by a pool of its own purple blood.

"Yo...ma?" Yamcha furrowed his brows at the thing.

"Those things feast on human flesh and are able to disguise themselves as the people they've previously eaten, by absorbing their memories"

"I-Impossible!" Arisa's eyes widened staring at the limp being.

"My kind- the silver eyed warriors, are created to kill these Yoma. We are the only ones capable. The humans refer to us as 'Claymores' named after the swords we bear"

The Z-fighters merely gaped. "Then what were we fighting for" Yamcha face-palmed. "Dammit! Man... I screwed up big time"

Arisa rolled her eyes "No really?"

"Hey you didn't notice either!" He countered

"You jumped in first! I had to save your sorry butt!"

"Well of course! I didn't know what Yoma was! How was I supposed to know?"

"Apologize!"

The fighters blinked realizing they hadn't heard a sound from the 'Claymores' they both turned and Yamcha's jaw dropped seeing no one behind them.

"They're gone!"

Arisa frowned "We didn't even get to apologize..."

"Let's go find them! OW" Yamcha held the back of his head. "What did you hit me for?"

"Don't you remember what got us into this mess in the first place? We shouldn't aimlessly wander anymore!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS"

Yamcha put his hands up in surrender. "Alright alright" he quietly murmured to himself, "Women, sheesh"

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing" Yamcha waved his hands about.

"Hmph" Arisa turned and muttered, "Men, sheesh"

In the next few seconds a large storm suddenly picked up. Thunder crashed, rain poured, and lighting lit the sky.

"It's coming down really hard! We need to get shelter!" Yamcha screamed over the pounding of the rain

"I think I see a town through those trees!" Arisa shouted back.

As the two began to walk violent winds picked up and then their vision went black

* * *

><p><em>"'Ello? Arisaaaa. Yamchaaaa. WAKE UP!"<em>

Arisa bolted up right and looked around, spotting Krillen. "Kr...Krillen?"

"Who else dummy?"

"Wh-When- How- What are we doing here?"

"Ughhhh" Yamcha held his head and sat up

"Oh you're awake too!" Krillen said cheerfully.

"Wh- I thought-" he began

"You two got caught up in the storm. Luckily you washed up on the beach, but oh man, were we surprised!"

"Then..."

"Come on inside and get some hot drinks. You two must be freezing in those clothes" Krillen stood and motioned for the two to follow as he walked in.

Yamcha stood and helped Arisa up, an expression of deep thought on his face.

Arisa waved a hand in front of his face. "What are you thinking about?"

"Say Arisa... You don't happen to remember... Claymores do you?"

She blinked before nodding vigorously. "Thank goodness. I thought I was dreaming!"

"But... How did we get back then?" The question remained unanswered and Krillen soon called them again to go inside. Their questions about the strange land would soon disappear along with the memory of those two strange silver-eyed warriors. The Claymore.

* * *

><p>And there's my contest entry for round one!<p>

Hope you all enjoyed it!

Kuroui~


	3. Loser's Bracket 1

**A/N: Well sadly I didn't even pass the first round. There was a choice to either drop out since I was no longer eligible to win, or I could be put in the losers' bracket. Losers' bracket it is! I'm not giving up****!**** Sure I was pretty down at first but hey, that just means I didn't write good enough and it's an experience I need to learn from. So without further ado, here is my second submission – 1****st**** submission to the losers bracket**

**A/N 2: Just so readers don't get confused, each and every one of these submissions are AU and this submission is NOT linked to the previous one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore or Full Metal Alchemist. If I did, Priscilla would be dead and Roy and Riza would be together.**** Oh and I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT either.**

**Colonel Vine belongs to ssvineman**

**Ultimate Battle Tournament**

**Loser Bracket**

**Team KurouixKagami (me)**

**VS**

**Replacement Team Two**

Team Kurouixkagami – Canon: Teresa (Claymore), OC: Kuroui

Replacement Team Two – Canon: Roy Mustang (FMA), OC: Raging Blast Alchemist Colonel Vine

**Opening: ****Nana Kitade - Kesenai Tsumi (FMA Ending 1****)**

* * *

><p>The stadium was filled with roaring and cheering fans. They pounded the floor with their feet and blew their air horns. Some waved flags while others raised banners. It was time for another round of the Ultimate Battle Tournament.<p>

Upon the large screen much like the Jumbotron in Times Square, two teams were listed:

Team Kurouixkagami VS Replacement Team Two.

A picture of Teresa and Kuroui under their team, while Roy and Vine under their team name.

Goku stepped out into the center of the arena and all became quiet.

"ARE YOU READYYYYY?" he shouted

A loud chorus of "Yea!"s answered him.

"LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" he pumped his fist in the air

A deafening roar exploded as fans cheered and hollered.

* * *

><p>Kuroui slipped on her final metal vambrace looking over at Teresa who was nonchalantly sharpening her sword.<p>

Teresa had chosen to stay in her traditional Organization uniform for the battle and Kuroui, instead of wearing the trademark rebel uniform, had chosen to wear her old Organization uniform in suit with Teresa. The 5'10" Claymore had her back turned to the older but shorter Claymore. Kuroui was only 5'8 and was almost a whole head shorter than Teresa. Her hair was parted to the left covering the left half of her face and obscuring her scarred and unusable eye from sight.

While both warriors were the top ranked warriors of their time – the Number Ones – each had her own specialty and uniqueness that made them legends.

"Do not underestimate them, Teresa of the Faint Smile" Kuroui glanced over at her comrade as she sheathed her blade

"Do not tell me what to do, 'Copycat' Kuroui" Teresa did the same turning to face her companion

Both were not friends nor enemies, but rather allies. Teresa had an aura around her that made people wary of her. She always bore a faint smile as she fought, earning her name of 'Teresa of the Faint Smile'

Kuroui's left eye was scarred and unusable from an old wound and in the same incident she lost her left eye, she injured her right shoulder and to this day, she could not raise her arm above her shoulder. Her nickname was earned because she was known to Copy the techniques of her enemies and comrades alike in a short period of time.

There was a knock at the door and a voice called for them. "Miss Kuroui, Miss Teresa. It is time"

The two warriors looked at each other and nodded. Teresa opened the door revealing that it was Pan, Goku's granddaughter.

"Are you ready?" She asked

"Yea we are" Teresa responded casually

Kuroui clasped on her mask covering the lower half of her face and her neck. Her symbol was etched onto the side and she pushed her hair back exposing the sign.

"Great! Follow me!" Pan floated down the hall with the two warriors following. "Good luck!" She smiled when they reached the exit to the arena. Only a door separated the duo from the arena as they heard Goku's booming voice.

"TEAM KUROUIXKAGAMI!"

On cue the doors swung open and a roar greeted them as the two nonchalantly walked out. Teresa's mask unreadable bearing her trademark faint smile and only Kuroui's right eye was visible which looked straight forward.

"TERESA OF THE FAINT SMILE" Goku indicated, the camera zoomed into a close up and Teresa merely smirked earning a cheer from her fans.

"COPYCAT KUROUI!" Goku then pointed to her and the camera panned from Teresa to Kuroui. The smaller warrior was looking ahead but as she spared a glance at the camera, her fans cheered loudly as well.

"ALRIGHT!" Goku's voice boomed "REPLACEMENT TEAM TWO!"

The doors opposite to where the two Claymores were standing swung open. A man with short black hair wearing a blue uniform walked out alongside a man wearing the same uniform with spiky black hair and a red scarf. The two walked to the centre as well and a mere three feet separated the two teams.

"AND HERE WE HAVE OUR GOOD FREIND, COLONEL VINE!" Goku motioned with his hand to the man with the red scarf. The man looked up and smirked.

"AND HERE WE HAVE OUR LADIES MAN, COLONEL ROY MUSTANG!"

There were screams and squeal from hundreds of fan girls and Roy turned to the camera and winked.

"INTRODUCTIONS ARE FINISHED! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" Goku flew back into the judges' stand as the crowd roared.

"Two little girls huh? As long as they're not Hawkeye or Winry they won't be too much trouble" Vine smirked

The Roy chuckled. "Hawkeye would shoot you for that"

*BAM* the two blinked seeing a fresh new hole made by a bullet by their feet.

"EEK!" The two men jumped away.

Teresa raised a brow. "'Eek?' How manly of you"

The two glared at her. Just as Goku's voice boomed once more.

"LET'S GET STARTED! THREE!"

Roy and Vine pulled out their gloves with alchemy circles drawn on them and slipped them on.

"TWO!"

Teresa glanced at Kuroui who returned the favour. When their eyes met, they nodded and took hold of their hilts.

"ONE!" The four tensed

"FIGHT!"

Both Vine and Roy raised their hands. Snapping, flames erupted from their fingers and the two Claymores split to the side.

"Don't let 'em get behind you!" Vine warned as Roy and he got back to back, firing blast after blast at the Claymores.

Kuroui jumped around to avoid Vines explosive flame that threatened to burn her to a crisp, looking over she saw Teresa was also having similar problems. She narrowed her eyes focusing on Vine. Then she noticed something. The back of his gloves seem to be glowing. The circle inscripted onto it especially. Then it hit her.

"... The gloves" Kuroui pushed Yoki into her legs and leapt right over Vine's next blast and slashed down with her sword as she dropped down on the two.

"Roy! Move!" Vine kicked his friend who tumbled forward and leapt back away from Kuroui and immediately sent a flame towards her.

Kuroui quickly reached over and grabbed Roy. With surprising strength for her size she lifted the Flame Alchemist and used him as a shield.

"GAHHHH!"

Kuroui looked up to see a charred Roy in her hands, the whole front of his body was smoking black and as he coughed a small puff of smoke came out of his mouth.

"I guess he needed to let some steam out" Teresa chuckled.

"VINEEE!" Roy hollered

The alchemist sweat dropped and put a hand behind his head. "Ahaha, Sorry 'bout that Roy"

"SORRY? WHY YOU LI-" Roy said no more as he was eating dirt. Literally. His shouts were muffled as Kuroui sat on top of him with a hand pushing his head into the dirt.

She sighed. "You're noisy" Looking down she frowned at the struggling man before taking off his alchemy gloves. "So these things are what allow you to make flames?"

"Eat this!" Vine shot out some more flames and in turn Kuroui merely jumped off shredding Roy's gloves while doing so.

"VINE!" Roy screamed again his whole body charred now.

Teresa suddenly appeared behind Vine swiping with her sword. The Colonel ducked and rolled away erupting two more blasts of fire at the Claymore who dodged to the side. Kuroui kicked a rock as hard as she could sending it towards Vine like a bullet and throwing her Claymore at him like it was a boomerang.

Vine jumped over the stone in panic only to be swatted in the stomach by the incoming sword. He landed with a grunt but it was the sound of a rock hitting someone that caught everyone's attention. Vine on his back looked up to see Roy doubled over holding his... Err well THAT place.

There was a chorus of "Ohw"s and "Ouches from the crowd.

Kuroui face-palmed. "Didn't expect that to happen"

Teresa winced suddenly standing beside the fallen Raging Blast Alchemist "That must have hurt"

Vine did the same. "Well Riza isn't going to be too happy with that" he chuckled then.

"Interesting to know" Teresa commented looking down at Vine.

The Raging Blast Alchemist blinked as if just realizing his situation. On the floor on his back, hands apart, and a massive Claymore beside him.

Teresa raised her blade. "Good night"

"W-w-w-wait!" Vine frantically shouted waving his hands.

The silver-eyed slayer swung her Claymore down knocking out the poor alchemist.

Goku blinked before laughing "Ah well I guess that's it folks!"

There was a cheer and the two warriors looked at each other.

"Winner! Team KurouixKagami!" Goku cheered enthusiastically.

"Good job" Teresa gave her trademark smile

"Same to you" The bumped forearms and medics ran out with stretchers. Vine was simply unconscious but as for Roy... Err, well he... Eh well he had to be quickly moved to the emergency room. Talk about bad luck.

"AND THIS ROUND IS OOOVERRR!" Goku fist pumped.

The doors against the wall were swung open for Kuroui and Teresa to walk back in and the crowd cheered as they left. Once the doors swung shut and the cheering of the crowd was muffled, Teresa turned to Kuroui.

"So, ready for next round?"

Kuroui removed her mask showing a small smirk "Of course"

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: Nightmare - Raison D'être (Claymore Opening)<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kuroui~**


End file.
